


I Guess They're Talking About You and Me (Or They Will Be)

by PadawanRyan



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: And because I'm procrastinating on my PhD comp, Basically just written based on lots of random shit, Believers Never Die Volume 2, Bob Dylan - Freeform, Established Relationship, Grad Student Problems, Inspired by the song and an interview and Tumblr posts, Joe Trohman is Always Right, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash, Sorta song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: He voiced as much – the fact thatit’s not that serious– but Patrick still exploded in yet another large “huff.”“It’s a love song, Pete!” he exclaimed.Pete couldn’t help but laugh. “Dude, all we ever produce arelove songs. That’s all I ever write.”
Relationships: Implied Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 41





	I Guess They're Talking About You and Me (Or They Will Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this basically came to me on the bus this morning and I couldn't resist writing it immediately. A lot of things contributed to this - the lyrics to the song (which was playing this morning on the bus when this idea came to me), the Kerrang! interview where Joe says that he really wanted the band to use Bob Dylan because it's such a good song, and just some Tumblr posts I've seen over the past month of people deciding _who_ the song is about - so I decided to whip up something small while sitting in my office and procrastinating. Somehow, I doubt I'll finish my PhD comp before the end of 2019 (which has been my goal all semester) due to procrastination - and often reading Peterick fanfiction when I _should_ be writing - but at least I've produced _something_ today.

“We’ve been over this! There’s a reason we didn’t put it on the album in the first place!”

Pete would be lying if he said that he didn’t like to see Patrick all riled up like this, cheeks flushed red with frustration and each breath coming out in a sharp “huff.” There were plenty of ways – much more _fun_ ways – to get Patrick all flushed with heavy breath, but Pete had an argument to give. It simply didn’t help that watching Patrick argue back vehemently was inspiring a physical reaction in him.

“Yeah, I know,” he placated, “but I really think we should consider it this time.”

“We. Have. Been—”

“Over this, yeah, I know.” Perhaps he sounded a little flippant, but Patrick had been repeating the same argument over and over. It wasn’t sticking. “Come on, Patrick. You know Joe agrees with me.”

“ _Joe_ ,” Patrick began in a low tone, “does not grasp the _seriousness_ of the situation.”

“It’s not that serious!”

As far as Pete was concerned, it really wasn’t that serious. It was just one song that the band recorded and just…never used. At the time, when Patrick had suggested not including it on the album, Pete had agreed with him – he didn’t quite _agree_ with him, but he took Patrick’s side because taking Patrick’s side was a good way to _stay on Patrick’s good side_. When writing and recording, Pete really wanted to stay on Patrick’s good side; they’d had enough of arguing over writing in the past and he didn’t want to jinx this second chance.

He voiced as much – the fact that _it’s not that serious_ – but Patrick still exploded in yet another large “huff.”

“It’s a love song, Pete!” he exclaimed.

Pete couldn’t help but laugh. “Dude, all we ever produce are _love songs_. That’s all I ever write.”

It didn’t take a genius to listen to their music and realize that more than half the lyrics were about relationships of some sort. Not that Pete necessarily wrote all his lyrics from his personal experiences – look, _maybe_ Bang the Doldrums was about Mikey, but Fourth of July was _not_ – but he did happen to write a lot about love and feelings and relationships, and well, sue him. He liked writing about love, even failed love.

But Patrick shook his head. “No, this is different. They’ll _know_ , Pete.”

“Of course some will think so,” he began, catching Patrick’s immediate glare from the admission, “ _but_ some will also think it’s about Meagan. Or Mikey! They always think my lyrics are about Mikey, have you even _seen_ Tumblr?”

“ _Pete_ ,” Patrick sighed, taking a seat beside the bassist but looking at his hands. “We’ve talked about this.”

“We have. And honestly, I still agree with Joe – we need to use it. The song is _good_ , Patrick. Everyone is going to love it! Isn’t that what matters the most?”

Pete knew that what Patrick cared most about was the fans. He didn’t want to disappoint everyone, especially after the hiatus, and Pete was not above playing dirty in this case. It wasn’t that he wanted to manipulate Patrick, but he had so much passion for the music – just as much as the vocalist – that he couldn’t help but want to see everyone happy. And the best part about that was that the fans being happy made Patrick happy – Pete would sell his soul to make _Patrick_ happy. Except, of course, when frustrated Patrick was making him hot.

He could tell Patrick was caving when he let out a low, “I just…”

“You know I’m right about this.”

“It’s just…” Patrick began again, pausing to find the words. “We’ve worked so hard, the girls have done so much for us, and if we do this, people could _know_ …”

Pete threw an arm around the smaller man and smiled. “Patrick, would it really be so bad if they did?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, looking at Pete with confusion painting his face.

“Would it be so bad for us to, you know…come out?”

Honestly, that hadn’t been where Pete was intending to go with this conversation _at all_. He and Patrick had been doing this thing ever since the hiatus – ever since Pete’s divorce went through and he realized with whom he truly belonged – and they had some amazing girls by their sides to help them start a family and just _hide_ themselves from the world. Pete wasn’t ashamed of Patrick and he knew Patrick wasn’t ashamed of him either – they had discussed this enough throughout their relationship – but they had ultimately agreed each time to retain their privacy, without being scrutinized for their every moment together.

Well, apparently Pete’s subconscious had decided that it was time to bring it up again.

“We’ve talked about _this_ too,” Patrick says, but without the hardness from a few minutes earlier.

Pete nodded. “We have,” he confirmed, “and what we have been doing has been working for us, but I think…I think it would be okay if we came out. Our fans are really awesome people, I think they would understand and just want us to be _happy_.”

“I don’t…” Patrick began. “I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

“That’s fine,” Pete reassures him, because he never would push Patrick about this. “But the song could…I don’t know, help pave the road for whenever you are ready.”

“I just…I don’t know, Pete. I’m not sure.”

Pete really didn’t want to push Patrick, but he was really serious about the song. This would possibly be their only chance to actually use it, and Joe had been pushing for it for a while – he understood what the song was about, both Joe and Andy were in the loop about Pete and Patrick, but he nonetheless thought it was an awesome song that needed to be heard. Pete agreed, and with the upcoming greatest hits compilation, that was their chance.

“Think about it? For me?”

He was not above using the puppy dog eyes, because he _knew_ Patrick melted every time he saw them. Sure enough, Patrick smiled when he looked at Pete, and let out a soft sigh.

“Okay,” he told the older man. “I’ll think about it.”

The bassist’s face broke out into a massive smile, and Pete couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the vocalist softly. Patrick opened his mouth to invite Pete in, but after only a minute, Pete pulled back. He pressed another peck to Patrick’s mouth before taking his hand, continuing to look directly in his eyes and smiling. Pete really was a lucky man to have such a perfect boyfriend.

“So,” he began, his mouth quirking in amusement, “how about a threesome? Because you know Joe will be _so happy_ that you’re thinking about this song—”

The smack delivered to his face with the nearest cushion was worth the returned flush to Patrick’s face.

“Come on! You know that nobody will love you like I do!”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I guess that’s half true.”


End file.
